<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Chase All the Dreams Inside Your Head by Sendryl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732156">When You Chase All the Dreams Inside Your Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl'>Sendryl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Dream or Hallucination, F/F, Genjutsu maybe, Good Uchiha Obito, He's much better at the whole "world domination" thing tbh, I can't believe Kishimoto really went with moon aliens, I mean Monster Teeth Kakashi really but I love the Dog Teeth headcanon, Jinchuuriki Hatake Kakashi, Juubi Kakashi, KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObi2020 Day 5: Alien, Kakashi goes in Obito's place, M/M, Monsterfucker Uchiha Obito, Monsters, Nohara Rin Lives, Obito is INTO IT, Obito isn't sure but he's not gonna question it too much, Role Reversal, Uchiha Obito Lives, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 07:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito just wants to be left alone.</p><p>It's Valentine's Day, and like every other year, he wants to spend the day alone, drowning his sorrows until he passes out.</p><p>And like every other year, Rin doesn't let him.</p><p>But just this once, he's grateful, because somehow, through some strange dream or genjutsu, he gets to see Kakashi again.</p><p>And it's wonderful.</p><p>...Even if Kakashi is a weird, monstrous, alien... thing... (Oh no he's still hot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Juukashi/Obito, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma, Mitarashi Anko/Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Chase All the Dreams Inside Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts">beetlebee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KakaObi Week 2020 Day 5: Alien!</p><p>I wasn't sure what to post for today, and then I was literally walking to my coffee pot and got mauled by a plot bunny.</p><p>Those things come out of NOWHERE, man.</p><p>Credit for <a href="https://sloaners.tumblr.com/post/190766327222/juubi-au-role-reversal">Juukashi</a> goes entirely to Sloaners/beetlebee.</p><p>I love you and your Juukashi and Juubito and GSBO art all gives me LIFE.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Singles Awareness Day, bitch!” Rin cackles as she appears out of nowhere and snags Obito's good arm. “We’re getting dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito yelps as he’s nearly pulled off his feet. “Rin, what the fuck, no! We're not doing this again!”</p><p> </p><p>He’s been looking forward to a quiet evening alone, thankful for his team’s decision to party at the Yamanaka’s compound for the night. Maybe he’ll finally be able to crack open a bottle of sake and drown his sorrows in peace for once. He certainly has no desire to be anywhere near other people right now. Not today.</p><p> </p><p>Rin rolls her eyes at him, rolling her head just for added sass, the scars from Isobu’s extraction stretching across her neck as she moves. Every time Obito sees them he’s reminded of just how close he came to losing Rin, so soon after Kakashi’s death.</p><p> </p><p>He’s eternally grateful for the masked and silent shinobi who rescued them from Iwa. The sudden teleportation and the massive statue in the cave were terrifying, sure, but a little terror was a small price to pay for Rin’s survival. As soon as Isobu was extracted from Rin, they’d been dropped right into the lobby of the Konoha hospital, and Obito had never been so glad to see a medic-nin in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Obito shakes himself back to awareness before he can trip and fall flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I already made a reservation at your favorite restaurant,” she declares, continuing to drag him down the street. “You know, that romantic one you like to sit in and pine as you pretend not to stare at all the couples?”</p><p> </p><p>Obito finally gets his feet underneath him and yanks his arm out of Rin’s grip. “I don't fucking pine!” He plants his feet and thinks for a moment. “Isn't Singles Awareness Day tomorrow, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin stops dead in her tracks and pins him with a gimlet eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito runs a hand over his face in disbelief. “Rin, I don't know how you did this again, but the fourteenth is Valentine’s Day. The <em> fifteenth </em> is Singles Awareness Day. Congratulations, you're just as much of a dumbass as you were last year.”</p><p> </p><p>Last year, when she’d decided to drag him to the restaurant anyway and they’d sat surrounded by lovey-dovey couples. As if that wasn’t bad enough, they’d been laughed at by all their friends for<em> weeks </em> afterward.</p><p> </p><p>Rin glares at him for a moment longer before sighing, “Fuck it, I'm out. See you tomorrow, Obi.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Obito whines, throwing his hands up as Rin walks away.</p><p> </p><p>“For Singles Awareness Day, of course!” She laughs, waving blindly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin,” Obito calls after her retreating form. “Rin, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin, yes!” She shouts over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Obito groans and valiantly resists the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall as Rin leaves, quickly striding down the street toward a lone figure in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Obito distantly hears her accosting the innocent bystander. "You're hot and I'm single. Wanna bang?"</p><p> </p><p>Obito turns his face to the sky with an expression of pure exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to go rescue the woman from his friend’s clutches when she starts laughing, low and throaty and a little wicked, and he knows that voice. He doesn’t hear what else is said between them, but he watches in stunned silence as Rin and Anko leave arm in arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable,” he mutters as they disappear around the corner. “So much for Singles Awareness Day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that tomorrow?” Says an oddly familiar voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Obito blinks. And blinks again. And then he slowly turns around, because he <em> can’t </em> have just heard who he thought he heard.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally turns around, there’s a moment of pain and relief and sorrow, because the figure standing in front of him clearly isn’t who he’d been hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>The man is obviously not from Konoha. Obito definitely wouldn’t have missed anyone who looked like <em> that. </em> His skin is bright white with a strange green tint, he has two horns - one long and one short - peeking out of the front of his hair with might be a closed <em> third eye </em> between them, there are some weird skin-covered spikes coming out of his shoulders and he’s got <em> a bunch of fucking tails. </em></p><p> </p><p>There are also a bunch of little black balls and some <em>bizarre </em>ghostly chakra fire fluttering around him, but Obito’s kind of stuck on the tails.</p><p> </p><p>The man shifts uncomfortably, bringing a clawed hand up to scratch at his chin, and only now does Obito register his face.</p><p> </p><p>He has a mole beside his lower lip, and there are scales, of all things, all across his cheeks, but Obito’s attention is arrested by <em> the long scar over his left eye. </em> The scar, combined with the man’s gravity-defiant hair, only a shade or two lighter than it should be, is leading Obito towards a conclusion he isn’t sure he can accept.</p><p> </p><p>The man shifts again, slouching and tipping his head to the side in a gesture so familiar it <em> aches. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time,” he says, <em> Kakashi </em> says, his voice older and deepened with time but still recognizable, and Obito’s breath catches on a sob.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Kakashi?” </em> He says, his eye filling with tears, and he takes a hesitant step forward. “Is it really you?”</p><p> </p><p>It can’t be, there’s no way Kakashi survived and just never came back, no way Kakashi somehow turned into whatever he is now, but Kakashi nods.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” he confirms, and that’s when Obito knows for sure that he’s dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>He’d suspected it when he first turned around and saw what might as well have been an alien standing in front of him. There’s absolutely no way for someone, <em> something, </em> like this to exist, it’s beyond insane, and for this man or creature or whatever it is to speak with Kakashi’s voice and move with Kakashi’s mannerisms and wear Kakashi’s face?</p><p> </p><p>Obito’s either caught in a very strange lucid dream, a hallucination brought on by loneliness and maybe some of the expired food he really should have thrown out, or the cruelest genjutsu he’s ever encountered, but he can’t bring himself to try to wake up or dispel the jutsu because <em> Kakashi’s standing right in front of him. Alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>For some reason he’s part-alien, but Obito’s going to choose to ignore that, because this is clearly all a dream. He doesn’t have to care about that right now.</p><p> </p><p>Obito reaches out with another strangled sob and drags Kakashi into a bone-crushing embrace.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a brief startled moment where Kakashi doesn’t move, and Obito’s about to apologize because he remembers how Kakashi always shied away from being touched, but then Kakashi’s arms come around him in return, just another point of proof against this being reality. Obito presses his face between Kakashi’s neck and the thankfully-flexible shoulder spikes and just <em> breathes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” He asks, after giving himself a few moments to soak up Kakashi’s presence. “What happened to you, Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sighs, loud and long and absolutely exhausted, and Obito just holds him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where to start,” he admits, and Obito shakes his head, because it doesn’t really matter, this is a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he says, shaking his head again, just to feel Kakashi’s cool skin rub against his own. “Just stay. <em> Please </em> stay with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi goes still, and Obito clings even tighter, hoping that this soap bubble reality won’t pop and leave him surrounded by the shattered remnants of all his old dreams. He can still remember his excitement at being put on Kakashi’s team, his bliss when Kakashi actually <em> responded </em> to the camaraderie Obito tried so hard to build between them. He can still remember how <em> mortified </em> he was when Kakashi caught him mooning over their team picture, and how relieved he was when Kakashi misunderstood and started teasing him about Rin. He can still remember exactly how his heart broke when he knew he was about to die, when he willingly sacrificed himself to throw Kakashi out of the cave, and how his <em> world </em> broke into tiny pieces when he woke up in the hospital to Rin’s tears and Minato-sensei’s apologies and Kushina-taicho’s explanation of <em> Kakashi’s </em> sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>He can still remember the agony of hearing Rin pass on Kakashi’s message that he <em> loved </em> him. That he was sorry they wouldn’t get the future he’d planned for them.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t handle losing it all again, right when he’s finally gotten to hold Kakashi in his arms, just like he’s always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Kakashi finally agrees. “I’ll stay, Obito.” He sounds almost resigned, and Obito pulls back to give him a firm glare.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” He asks, and his tears are finally starting to slow.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiles at him with <em> sharp teeth, holy shit, </em> and wipes his tears away with a careful hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise. I won’t ever leave you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them speak for a moment or two, and they release each other at almost the same time, Obito scrubbing at his face and Kakashi sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Kakashi says, drawing out the vowel. “I couldn’t help but notice Rin ditching you for Anko.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito groans at the memory. “I swear, I always thought Rin was a functional lesbian, but I’ve been leaning more and more toward labelling her a disaster instead.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs into his hands, and admits, “This time of year is always difficult for me, and Rin tries to help me at least get out of the compound. If I stay in, I always end up dwelling on, well, you know. Us. What we could’ve been.”</p><p> </p><p>He peeks up through his fingers, and he’s both stunned and very gratified to see a slight blush on Kakashi’s pale face. Kakashi clears his throat as the blush increases.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have plans for the evening, then?” He asks, his voice a bit strangled.</p><p> </p><p>Obito’s so glad this is a dream, because he isn’t sure how he’d ever manage to respond if Kakashi had ever really asked him if he had plans for Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin made a reservation at my favorite restaurant, but now that she’s remembered it’s actually Valentine’s Day, no, I didn’t have any plans except to maybe get drunk for once.” Obito says.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi snorts a little before he can hide his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Obito’s so glad this is a dream. He can easily take that as amusement at the thought of him getting drunk, instead of derision. Life is much easier to deal with when there aren’t any lasting consequences. Aside from the state of his psyche after he really does wake up, but that’s a problem for tomorrow’s Obito.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, could I take you out to dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He squeaks, his voice at least two octaves higher than it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is biting his lip, clearly nervous, and the sight of his sharp teeth dragging against his pale flesh is making Obito feel things he probably shouldn’t be feeling in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve already got a reservation, right? And you said it’s your favorite restaurant, and that place is really hard to get into, we wouldn’t want to waste the reservation,” he says, and Obito can hear his panic and the way he’s backtracking, trying to salvage the situation, and it’s such a strange thing for <em> Kakashi </em> to be doing that Obito has to laugh. He doubles over with the force of it. The panic and confusion and <em> relief </em> at Kakashi’s appearance, the slight insanity he’s entertaining just to keep his suspension of disbelief alive, it all spills out of him as hysterical giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi goes quiet, and Obito blindly latches onto his shoulder, gripping tight through his laughter to try to tell Kakashi that he isn’t laughing <em> at </em> him, not really. It’s just all a bit much.</p><p> </p><p>When he calms himself enough to open his eye, Kakashi’s smiling again, so he’s pretty sure his message got through.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Obito finally answers, still giggling, “You can take me out to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi grins, sharp teeth glinting and chakra flames blazing with happiness, and he reaches out to take Obito’s hands in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he chirps brightly, his eyes crinkling halfway shut with the force of his smile. “Good, it’s a date then.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito blushes bright red, he can feel his face heat all the way up to his ears, and he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date,” he says, grinning like an idiot, feeling his scars crinkle up toward his eye, and that’s another thing he’d be worrying about if this was all real.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stills again, looking down at their clasped hands, frowning in consternation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on a moment,” he mutters, and Obito feels that strange chakra rise around him.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help his slight panic, thinking that the dream is about to break, but before he can even speak there’s a burst of smoke. When the smoke clears, there’s a different, much more normal-looking man before him, holding his hands with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Kakashi asks, and Obito just about melts in relief.</p><p> </p><p>His new face is a more typical peach color, purple clan markings stretching down his eyelids and cheeks, with dishwater-brown hair curling over his forehead. He’s kept the mole though, and now that Obito’s looking he can see Kakashi’s face shape underneath, the same nose and chin and cheeks hidden under new colors.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are your teeth still sharp?” Obito asks quietly, and then blushes again when Kakashi’s expression turns heated.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he admits, and Obito droops a little, against his will. “But,” Kakashi leans in, tugging Obito close enough to whisper in his ear, “I can remove the henge later.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito shudders.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi draws back, that wicked smirk still on his face, his eyes sparking, and some part of Obito is horrified at himself, getting turned on by a dream, but he nods shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he breathes, and watches in fascination and pride as the single word makes <em> Kakashi </em> shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” Kakashi asks after a moment, his voice throaty and low, and Obito is very much looking forward to hearing that voice again later.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he agrees, and watches Kakashi’s new and yet familiar face light up with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>They stand there, frozen in the street, for a few moments more, staring at each other in wonder, before Kakashi shakes himself out of it and turns to hesitantly offer Obito his arm.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like a scene from the Icha Icha books Obito found stashed away under Kakashi’s bed in the compound, way back when he’d first mustered the courage to go through his late friend’s belongings. Every time he’d gotten a moment to himself he’d read a little more, cringing and blushing in turns, trying to get closer to Kakashi’s memory in any way he could.</p><p> </p><p>He’d even taken to wearing a face mask for a few months, before Rin put her foot down and helped him redirect his grief into more useful avenues. She never knew about the books.</p><p> </p><p>He’d tried to follow Rin’s advice, channel his grief into training and rehabilitation and then into raising Naruto after the Kyuubi tore through Konoha and disappeared, and it did help him a bit, but the pain of Kakashi’s loss never fully went away.</p><p> </p><p>Now that, somehow, against all odds and in spite of the reality Obito’s lived in for the last two decades, Kakashi’s here?</p><p> </p><p>There’s absolutely nothing in him that can reject this strange situation, this waking dream or hallucination or frighteningly-real genjutsu.</p><p> </p><p>He can only reach out and take hold of Kakashi’s arm, and hope to every god he knows that he doesn’t wake up.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a dream,” Obito pants into Kakashi’s mouth, his arms tangled in his flak jacket as he fumbles to take it off. “Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s been slowly coming around to the thought that this is reality, various bits of proof sinking in throughout their dinner and quiet conversation. No dream could be quite so strange and real at the same time. Obito already checked himself for a fever or any signs of poisoning, and the fact that no one in the crowded restaurant acted like there was anything strange going on proved that he was eating with a real person, ruling out hallucination entirely. Gai had even given him a very youthful thumbs up from his table, Genma smiling happily beside him. That left only the possibility of a genjutsu.</p><p> </p><p>When they made their way into the compound after dinner, Obito had led Kakashi into the house he’d chosen for his own and closed the door firmly behind them before forming a Ram seal and whipping his chakra with a slightly-shaky, “Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s henge had shattered, baring the real Kakashi underneath in all his strange glory.</p><p> </p><p>They’d stared at each other for a split second before Obito had surged forward and tugged Kakashi into a searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kakashi agrees, his voice a thunderous rumble against Obito’s body that pulls him back to the present. He’s almost forgotten his question already. “This is all very real.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito pulls away then, and Kakashi groans in frustration. The sound turns to a whine as Obito finally strips off his jacket and throws it into the corner, his shirt following it immediately after. “You’ll explain everything?” He asks, and when Kakashi looks torn between agreeing and kissing him again, Obito huffs out a breathless laugh. “Later, I mean. You’ll stay and explain it all?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Kakashi breathes, pulling Obito in again with a hand behind his head, turning them to push Obito up against the front door. “I’ll answer all your questions in the morning,” he murmurs between light kisses, pressed to Obito’s lips and forehead and his scarred cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Obito twists away on instinct from that last kiss, hiding his scars from sight, but Kakashi just cups his face with his other hand, tucking it between Obito’s scarred cheek and twisted shoulder, and waits.</p><p> </p><p>When Obito looks at him again with <em> shame </em> in his gaze, Kakashi simply smiles. He leans down slowly, giving Obito plenty of time to prepare or pull away, and when he doesn’t move, Kakashi nudges his nose against Obito’s jaw. Obito carefully tilts his head back into Kakashi’s hold and Kakashi presses even closer and kisses his neck, right over his twisted scars. Obito twitches, but manages to stop himself from pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi drags his hand away from Obito’s face, claws scratching lightly all the way down the gnarled ridges on his arm, and when Obito stays put, he hums against his neck in praise.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Obito,” Kakashi murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Obito gasps at the way the sound vibrates through his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The gasp turns to a whining moan when Kakashi grabs his wrist tight and <em> licks </em> him, dragging his tongue all the way up Obito’s neck in one long stroke. Kakashi bites him then, a sharp nip with careful fangs just underneath his jaw, and Obito yelps and whimpers at the sting and the sudden spark of pleasure that shoots through him, his hands flying up to press Kakashi in even closer.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi chuckles, soothing the bite with another kiss, and when he pulls back Obito can see how his eyes are blown wide. Kakashi’s third eye is open as well, only adding to the intensity of his stare, and the sight sends another shudder of desire through him.</p><p> </p><p>“You really want me like this?” Kakashi asks quietly, and he looks confident and strong, fully clothed with his powerful chakra dancing in the air around them.</p><p> </p><p>But Obito can see how nervous he is by the tightening of Kakashi’s eyes. He’d learned to read a thousand expressions from just those eyes, back when they were genin and Kakashi hid behind a mask. Now that his entire face is bared? Obito can read him like an open book.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is nervous and unsure and needs reassurance, needs to know that Obito still wants him, even with his body changed almost beyond recognition.</p><p> </p><p>Obito understands that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He also understands just how difficult it must’ve been for Kakashi to ask him that, and just how much he hates uncertainty and emotional openness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to lie,” he starts, leaning in, and he can see Kakashi’s confusion at the way his words and actions aren’t matching up. Yet. He continues with a mischievous grin. “I think you’re really hot like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughs, a brief puff of breath ghosting across Obito’s face, but Obito isn’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” he says, leaving no room for doubt, and his confidence sends a bolt of arousal through Kakashi. </p><p> </p><p>He takes charge and steps away from the door, tugging at Kakashi’s shirt and pulling it up and over his shoulder spikes. Obito only realizes that there’s a button holding the collar together at the back of Kakashi’s throat after the shirt gets stuck around his head, and Kakashi fumbles it open with a chuckle before throwing his shirt to join Obito's in the corner. </p><p> </p><p>"I want you," Obito says again, finally able to press both hands to Kakashi's pale skin, ghosting his fingers over strangely-soft scales and dragging his palms along firm muscles. He pushes, hard, and Kakashi goes stumbling back, nearly tripping as Obito steers him backwards across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's back hits the wall and Obito shoves him up against it, kissing him hard and growling into his mouth, speaking around Kakashi’s pants and moans, "I want you, Kakashi. Like this, like you were before this, how you look doesn’t matter to me. I want <em> you. </em>" </p><p> </p><p>"I believe you," Kakashi groans into the kiss, his hands roving across Obito's skin, pulling at his arms and pushing his pants as far down his hips as he can, hindered only by the way Obito's body is pressing him into the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Obito snickers into Kakashi’s mouth, all embarrassment and nervousness forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, Kakashi,” he jokes, dipping one finger, then another beneath the hem of Kakashi’s pants. “Good things come to those who wait, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leans forward and bites him again, sharp teeth digging into Obito’s shoulder and drawing a ragged cry from him almost against his will.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for twenty years,” Kakashi says, his voice muffled by Obito’s skin, and it isn’t enough to pull Obito completely out of the moment, but it does sober him a little.</p><p> </p><p>He stops pushing into Kakashi, shifts back and away and Kakashi carefully lets him go, licking only once at the stinging bite mark he leaves behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not wait any longer then,” Obito says, and takes Kakashi’s hand gently in his.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiles and takes hold, letting Obito tow him into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahem.</p><p>So.</p><p>I may be writing a continuation, picking up right where this leaves off???</p><p>But I'm like super embarrassed and not sure whether I should post it or whether anyone would want to read it or whatever???</p><p>So let me know, I guess???</p><p>0///0</p><p>Obito was blushing so much in this fic. Mainly because I was blushing so much in this fic.</p><p>A few points you might've been confused on:<br/>After Obito got trapped under the rocks and passed out, Kakashi basically went, "Nah, fuck that," and used doton to rescue him. He then took a last stand against the Iwa-nin while Rin took Obito and ran for Konoha.<br/>Over the last twenty years, Kakashi's successfully extracted all the bijuu and has fused with them to become the jyuubi jinchuuriki, much like Obito did in canon.<br/>Unlike Obito in canon, Kakashi was actually very subtle, and the various bijuu are thought to be lost, and the villages aren't telling each other what's going on, so no one knows all the bijuu are missing.<br/>Kurama's attack on Konoha was all Madara's doing, and Kakashi wasn't able to stop him in time.<br/>He killed Madara for it though, in retribution for Minato and Kushina's deaths.<br/>He's been watching Obito and working toward world domination ever since, and now that he's got everything he needs to enact his plan, he goes to see Obito, just one last time.<br/>Obito, of course, derails Kakashi's plans a bit by demanding he stick around.<br/>That's the problem with loving someone. They can really mess up your plans for world domination. XD</p><p>Anyway I fully blame Sloaners/beetlebee for infecting me with her Juukashi au.<br/>The headcanon is strong with this one...</p><p>Please politely let me know if you find any typos, or if there was anything you didn't understand!</p><p>Fic title is STILL from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUDsjB3qbVE"> MISSIO - I See You</a>. I have a problem. I have admitted it. I have no plans to seek assistance, but at least I've admitted it, right???</p><p>Comments fuel the SOUL. And I always respond, jsyk.</p><p>Come scream at me on tumblr. I'm <a href="https://sendryl.tumblr.com">Sendryl</a> on there too.</p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>